War of the Storms
by DarknessAeon
Summary: It has been 20 years since the last Fire Bringer War and mostly everyone has moved on. Enter a young girl who wants to be a hero and finds herself in a new war with a True Rune of her own and an enemy like no other. She will not have to face this enemy alone though, for old and new characters will join the battle. Will she save the world from the threat or will the bad guys win?


Chapter 1: True Storm Rune

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Suikoden games or characters from the games. Charlie is though my own creation though.

The war that was fought between Zexan, the Grassland and Harmonian was still fresh in most minds. It had only been twenty years but to some it felt like only days. People told stories of Luc and how he tried to destroy the True Elemental Runes and how the others had won the battle they fought. It was hard on those that were there during the war to ever let Harmonian`s be forgiven for it.

Now some had settled down and moved on with their lives like Hugo who got married and is a father. He had built a new settlement in the Grasslands so that the Karaya Clan could live there again. Chris had taken up training new knights and helping rebuild homes that had been destroyed because of the war. Then there is Geddoe who staying with the defence force and his friends. Some of the warriors who fought in the war had passed away and some decided to travel.

People were happy with life and how it did seem like peace had settled onto the Zexan Capital and the Grasslands. What they didn't know is that there was an even bigger threat heading their way and that a new True Rune was about to find its bearer.

"Charlie, what have I told you about dream up these stupid ideas?" Charlie's dad asked.

"That no matter what I will never be like my idol and that I should just give up dreaming," Charlie answered him.

Charlie had always dreamed that she could one day be like Chris the bearer of the True Water Rune. Yet when she told this to people they told her she would never mount to anything like Chris. What could a teenage daughter to a farmer do? They would ask her. She felt horrible because of this. Yeah she knew she could marry a nice guy, but she wanted to adventure and be a hero, not some pretty girl who married some guy.

"Now go and fetch some water from the lake!" her father yelled at her.

Charlie grad the bucket for the water and walked past her dad. She could hear him mumbling how useless he thought she was. Sometimes he would even say it right to her face how he believed she was useless and wished she was like her older brother who didn't dream stupid things. Her father was the reason she planned on leaving and never looking back. He was the kind of man that hurt her if she didn't do as she was told.

As Charlie made her way to the lake she was glad that it was a nice day out. Even if it hadn't been a nice day she would have still had to go fetch the water. Today though was a nice sunny day and she was hoping that it would stay that way. This was going to be the day she left; she had already made a running away kit. In it was some potch, a few herbs, medicine and a pair of daggers she bought a few months back. She knew it might not be enough to go far, but she was hoping that when she got to Brass Castle she could find some work.

When she finally got to the lake she noticed that she was not the only one there. At the shore was a woman just looking out at the water. She had never seen this woman here before so she slowly made her way towards her. She noticed that the woman had long blue hair and pale skin, which seemed odd to her. The woman also was holding a staff in her hands and seemed to be chanting something. Just as Charlie was about to turn and leave the woman turned and fixed her with a stare. She froze were she stood not able to look away from the woman's eyes.

"You are the one it is calling. You are the one that shall bring peace to the Storm. One True Rune calls out to another while one calls out for you. I am the seer of things that shall come and I have seen a war that cannot be stopped. You have a connection to this for you bear the Storm a True Rune that has not been found but it is coming. This lake has held it for years hiding it from those who want to destroy. It has seen in you that for which it knows you will use it to help those in this war. My child the other Rune calling to another will not be used to help, but to harm. Do not fear this though," she said right before a light poured out of the lake.

Charlie could not believe her eyes or her ears. This had to be a dream, for surely no True Rune would have chosen her to bear it. Yet here she was watching as the woman stood in front of a bright light waiting for something to happen. Charlie looked down at her hand and saw a rune start to appear on it. It looked like a forming cloud with swirls through it.

"You are now the bearer of The Storm Rune. It has the power of nature so it can destroy or it can heal. It is up to you how you use it," she said.

The woman then disappeared before Charlie's eyes like she had never been there. Charlie could still hardly believe that a True Rune was now on her hand. She looked at it trying to figure out what that woman had meant. Everything just seemed weird to her still.

Keep reading to see were Charlie's journey takes her. You the reader also have a say in how the story goes. Leave a review or comment saying who you would like to see come in and what you think might happen. This is going to be a journey like none other and I want you to be a part of it.


End file.
